Rising Time
by ChopSuzi
Summary: Tara Wilkins was murdered at the age of nineteen, but she is given a second chance as a ghost. Little does she know that a great evil is coming and she will be needed to fight it! Takes place after D-Stabilized and before Phantom Planet. Rated T for murder and violence, but not for language. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Prologue

**First-off, I should be typing up more of my other story right now, but I've got to get this out of my head (nobody reads Batman stories anyways). And secondly, this is too fun of a story line to pass up.**

**Okay, so this is a huge change from what I usually write… on paper, that is. For one, it's utterly morbid at the beginning, so I have it rated mature.**

**This story is about my OC Tara Wilkins. She was originally going to be a halfa, but it was obviously too cliché. So I adapted my original story from my Quizilla account (urabi91). If you're curious, go ahead and look. Also, let me know if you want me to continue my Quizilla story (revised of course).**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! DO I LOOK LIKE A TOTALLY HOT 49-yr-old ****MAN**** TO YOU? No, I didn't think so.  
Ignore the comment about Butch Hartman being totally hot.**

**And now, without further ado, onto the story!**

_No_, the woman thought as she fled from her attacker. _I'm too young to die, I'm only nineteen!_

Her gray-blue eyes were wide with fright and her long, dark-red hair streamed behind her a wide silver streak at her hairline that she had since birth. She was taller than most people and her strong, almost Russian facial structure had landed her a job at a modeling agency. While the pay was good, her occupation caused her unwanted attention-like stalkers. Some were harmless but others felt the need to _have_ her. Then there was _this_ guy. At first, we was like the harmless creeps who took pictures all the time, but then it escalated to him wanting to obtain her. Eventually, he kidnapped her, wanting to keep her forever. Fortunately she had escaped his little fortress in the Wisconsin wilderness.

"Come back, Tara! Why won't you love me?" he cried, waving his machete in the air. _Oh I don't know, maybe because you're a deranged lunatic?_ she thought and lengthened her strides, deftly darting through the trees. She looked around frantically for any sign of human activity and, of course, finding none.

The man finally fell behind and was out of sight when Tara came across a clearing. There in the middle of the clearing was an enormous hunting lodge. Without wasting a second, Tara tore across the lawn and made her way to the front doors. She slammed her fist on the dark wood, screaming for someone, anyone to help her. Tara was surprised by an excruciating pain going through the small of her back and out the middle of her chest. She looked down in shock, sound no longer capable of escaping her lips as she eyed the tip of the machete protruding from her torso. Blood poured from her mouth and the wound as she fell onto the door. Wrenching the machete from her dying body, he began to pull her away from the lodge by her ankles.

Suddenly, the massive doors opened and a very irritated man with gray-blue eyes and long silver pulled back into a ponytail poked his head out.

"No free cheese samples!" he roared. His expression then changed from irritated to shocked to horrified as he realized what had just taken place on his front porch. The machete-man dropped his weapon of choice as well as the dying model before he took off back into the woods.

**(See? I told you it was morbid.)**

Vlad Masters was in his study, stroking his cat, Maddie and thinking of underhanded ways to obtain the love of his life when he heard a loud banging noise emanating from the front of his lodge. His expression soured as he set Maddie down next to him and stood. When he was a mere yard away from the doors, the frantic pounding stopped and was followed by a soft thump.

_Oh no,_ he thought, _not another cheese sampler._ He wrenched the door open a crack and stuck his head out.

"No free cheese samples!" he roared before attempting to slam the door. He stopped, however, when he noticed just _who_ was at the door, and what they were doing. A man was dragging an abnormally tall woman off the porch by her ankles. She was limp, her face dragging on the concrete and there was blood _everywhere_. The man had a machete but dropped it, along with the woman, and sprinted off into the woods.

Vlad stood there for a moment, stunned, before looking back down at the woman. Her blood was still pooling around her in an ever-widening puddle. Vlad, despite his suit, kneeled down and rolled her over to check her pulse. He was shocked to find the famous model, Tara Wilkins. He checked her vitals and found her pulse to be weak and fading fast. He quickly picked her up bridal style and ran her to his medical wing. He had to work fast if she was going to survive.

Despite what young Daniel thought, Vlad didn't wish for anyone to actually _die_, not even Jack Fenton. All he wanted for Jack was social and financial ruin. But enough of that, Vlad need to save this woman. If not for the huge payoff, then for all that is left in him that is good. Unfortunately, little did he know that by the time she had been gently placed on the exam table, Tara had already drawn her last breath.

**Another thing, Tara doesn't know who her father is. Her mother paid for coughspermcough and, you know, applied it to herself, thus resulting in Tara. Now, obviously, I dropped a hint as to who the donor is, but you gotta figure it out. I'll reveal it in time. If you guess correctly, I'll tell you. If not, I won't. Simple as that.**

**Alright, until next time! ****Please Review****! All reviewers will be given cookies!**


	2. Awakening

**Okay, so normally it takes me a couple of days before I can update again, but I have plenty of time to type up chapter 1, so I'm updating doing it now. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. Even though I may wish to…**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a very strange place. Everything was swirling green and there were floating purple doors scattered all around me.

_Where am I?_ I thought. Then I realized I was floating. _What the? That's impossible, people can't fly!_ Yet, here I was, in the middle of nowhere with no ground beneath my feet and _not_ falling to my death. _ Wait, death? Am I dead? I remember the stalker person… Oh crap,I _am_ dead!_ I started hyperventilating which, by the way, was not an easy feat considering I didn't breathe air. I smoothed my hair back with a blue hand to-_wait… blue?_ I then looked at my hair in my hand and noticed that it was no longer a dark red, but a vibrant fiery color. And that it was also on fire. _FIRE? Oh my gosh! Stop, drop, and roll. Stop, drop and… What am I going to drop onto? There's no ground!_ I proceeded to do the next best thing: try to stifle it with my hands.

I was screaming and patting my hands fervently on my hair when I heard laughter behind me. Still patting, I turned towards the annoying noise and found it to be emanating from a man with the same tint of skin as myself, pointed ears, and fangs. His hair was stylized into what looked like horns and he wore a white tunic and white leggings with black boots and gloves. His evil-dude look was completed by a white cape with a red inner lining.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, still combing my hands through my blazing hair. His laughter slowed and finally stopped before he could reply.

"What is so funny, my dear, is that your hair is not on fire. It _is_ fire," explained, chuckling.

"Oh," I said quietly, "I knew that." I stopped trying to put out my hair and massaged my arm in embarrassment. He looked at me curiously before recognition played across his face.

"Miss Wilkins?"

"Hm? You recognize me? Even though I look like this?" I said, gesturing to my face.

"How could I not recognize a face as beautiful as yours?" he said sweetly. _A little _too_ sweetly. Kind of like when my manager is trying to get me to do what he wants. Hmph, well I guess I can play along for now and find out what he wants_. I blinked flirtatiously and shot him a dazzling smile.

"Why, thank you Mr…?" I fished for his name.

"Plasmius," he supplied, "Vlad Plasmius. But you may know me as the 'Wisconsin Ghost.'" _Okay, I got his name, now what does he want?_

"I must ask, why did you decide to help me with my… predicament?" My cheeks flushed at the memory.

"Well you seemed so helpless and I figured I should help a fellow ghost. In fact, I have a haunt in the human world and I get a little lonely from time to time. Would you care to accompany me?" _Ah, so there it is. He wants company in the human world. Well, maybe he can help me become accustomed to my new… self. Oh what the heck, why not? What could possibly go wrong?_

**Suzi: Oh, Tara. What have you gotten yourself into? You obviously know from his voice that he's going to use you, but of course-being you-you want to milk him for all he's worth.**

**Tara: Do not! Back-off meanie!**

**Suzi: Not a chance. Oh and congratulations, you are now my muse!**

**Tara: What? No! Oh gawd, I'm doing it now aren't I?**

**Suzi: Yep.**

**Tara: Fudge Buckets!**

**Suzi: Stop dropping hints! I want them to figure it out later on, not now!**

**Tara: **ಠ_ಠ

**Okay, so anyways I would really appreciate it if at least ONE PERSON would review. Please? You can have snickerdoodles? PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. SHOES!

**DISCLAIMER!= I do NOT own Danny Phantom or any characters affiliated with this story, save for Tara… at the moment. Later on in the story (possibly the next chapter), I will introduce a character of my friend's. I'll let you know when she shows up.**

**Suzi: So, how do you plan on spying on Vlad?  
Tara: Uhhh… I don't know? I'll figure it out when I get to it.  
Suzi:**(¬_¬) **Seriously? That's all you got?  
Tara: Yes?  
Suzi: Okay, whatever. Just don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out!  
Tara: ಠ****_**ಠ

* * *

Vlad's haunt, I found, was in Amity Park. In the mayor's manor of all places!

"I thought you were the _Wisconsin_ Ghost, what are you doing in Amity?" I asked, voicing my concerns.

"I had to move recently," replied with a hint of disgust.

"Why?" Vlad whipped around with a fierce expression on his face.

"I do not wish to speak of it!" he snarled. I threw my hands up in defense, but something strange happened. A slab of black-violet glass sprung into existence in front of my hands. I turned my palms to look at them and the glass vanished.

"Congratulations," Vlad said with false enthusiasm, "you just made your first plasma shield."I just looked at him slack-jawed. _No way. I have super powers?_

"Alright," Vlad said, snapping me out of my daze, "it's late, so I'll show you to your room. Tomorrow, we start training." He turned and led me to a large bedroom with a queen-size bed and a personal bathroom. As soon as he vacated my quarters, I zipped into my washroom and observed my new form.

My hair, while being the new fiery red color, had a streak of my original color where my silver streak used to be. My eyes were the same red as Vlad's but I had irises and my ears were also pointed like his, not to mention I had fangs. In fact, it was scary how much I looked like him. We even had a similar face shape and-believe it or not-I was actually taller than he was. There were some portraits of Vlad Masters in the room and I walked over to one, noticing how similar I looked to him as well. _Hmph, it's just a coincidence. There is no way I could possibly have any relation to this guy. If I did, my mom wouldn't have been scrounging at the bottom of the food chain, now would she?_ I rolled my eyes and floated toward the bed. I looked at the digital clock next to the bed to find it was eleven o'clock at night. Surprisingly, I was tired. I didn't think ghosts even _needed_ sleep.

**(Jelly donut anyone?)**

Well, apparently ghosts _don't _need as much sleep as living people.

As I woke up, I peered over at the glowing green numbers to find it was only one o'clock in the morning. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep but found that I couldn't. I was completely refreshed after only two hours of shut-eye. _Jeez, I'm such a freak._ I rolled out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to clean-up my probably grungy appearance. I looked into the mirror, only to see that I looked perfectly acceptable. In fact, I looked even better than last night. _How does __that__ make any sense?_ Shrugging, I turned and walked back to the room, looking for something to occupy myself. Fortunately, I found a computer with the latest version of DOOMED.

After a few mindless hours of the game **(oh CRAP! I just LOST THE GAME!** **(****ノಠ_ಠ)****ノ┻━┻****)**, I got bored and decided to explore the massive home. It was obvious my new 'friend' was up to something and I wanted to find out what. I eventually passed a door with snoring emanating from it. Curious, I poked my head through it and looked at the sleeping form of Vlad Masters. He looked kind of creepy cuddling with a plushie of a woman with short red hair, violet eyes, and teal coveralls. I sneezed and he snuggled closer to it and smiling and rubbing his face against it. Shuddering, I removed my head from his bedroom and returned to my computer. I wanted to know how long ago I had died, and see if I could find my mom.

According to a Wisconsin newspaper, I'd been murdered in front of Vlad Masters' hunting lodge about a month ago. _Seriously? __He__ found me?_ Then I remembered the gray-blue eyes, so like my own, looking down at me in concern before everything grew hazy. _Huh, I guess he did._

I stopped typing and looked at the phone on the wall. _Should I let my mom know I still exist? I want to hear her voice so bad!_ My fingers twitched towards the handset but before I could pick it up, Vlad phased through the door and announced it was time for my first training session.

I'm not gonna lie, training was Hell. He just kept throwing energy at me, even when I couldn't put up shields anymore. I understand that I needed to learn fast for his needs to be met, but couldn't he have been a little easier on me? Eventually, after about a week of rigorous training, he finally deemed me ready for my first mission. He wanted me to infiltrate a high school and stalk some fourteen-year-old boy. _Is he making a plushie out of him too?_ He gave me clothes to change into (since I was wearing a kind of feminine tunic with leggings for training) and a special class ring that dampened my ecto-signature and made me look like I used to… plus glasses. I called it the "Superman effect", meaning that nobody notices all the similarities between a super being and their bespectacled alter-ego just because they put on a pair of glasses. In my case, it was my past and present self. I didn't want anyone to think I was a _zombie_ or anything.

Back on topic, the shoes I was supplied with were unsatisfactory for me and I decided to find some better ones. I asked Mr. Masters (whom Vlad said was forced to forge adoption papers for the sake of appearances) for some money to go shopping. He warily obliged, handing me his credit card. I was tempted to go to Hot Topic for the shoes, but decided against it, seeing as I might actually buy an entire _wardrobe_ there. At the moment, I was sporting a purple hoodie and black skinny jeans. I was also wearing black flats since I would actually be _trying on shoes._ Once I got to the mall, I headed to the darkest-looking store available and found all my favorite things. Oops, maybe I should have stuck with Hot Topic, because I might just make Mr. Masters go bankrupt here. _So… Many… Clothes…_ _Crap, I'm drooling. C'mon Tara, focus on the shoes. Only __one__ pair of shoes!_ After much mental straining, my eyes fell upon the perfect pair.

They were ASOS black stiletto knee-high boots. They had synthetic leather, straps, and chains. _Lots_ of chains. I looked at the price tag. _Crap, they're over $200! Mr. Masters is gunna be soooo mad if I get these! Well, he __did__ say that the most I could spend on shoes was $700. I guess I can just get some Converse to cover up the price of the boots. Yeah, that'll work!_

I hastily bought the boots before I changed my mind and attempted to walk out the door before I ran smack into some fourteen-year-olds, toppling them. The boy, who gasped when he ran into me, had messy black hair and wore a t-shirt and jeans. The raven-headed girl on the other hand wore a gothic attire, like I used to in high school. I mean, it _was_ my favorite style… it still is, actually.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I apologized and thrust out my hand to help them up. The girl took it and I pulled her into a standing position. The boy just stood with little effort. _Hmm, this kid's a fighter._ For some reason, the boy looked at me warily. He whispered something in his friend's ear and she stiffened, narrowing her eyes at me. My face scrunched in confusion.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" I inquired, and then added, "Besides knocking you over." Now it was their turn to be confused.

"Well, aren't you the new adopted daughter of Vlad Masters?" the boy asked. I noticed the venom in his voice when he said Mr. Masters' name.

"Yeah. That doesn't automatically mean that I'm just like him." The kid looked to his partner before he held out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Danny, this is Sam."

"Violet." I supplied the fake name Vlad told me to use and took his hand. Then something strange happened. A cloud of vapor plumed out of his mouth and he narrowed his eyes at me once again. He gripped my hand tighter.

"You're a ghost." My eyes widened with fear. I tried to remove my hand from his, but he just squeezed it harder.

"How did you know?"

"I can sense it. Why are you here? Did Vlad hire you?" This dude was _pissed_.

"Nobody hired me, and which Vlad are you talking about? Plasmius or Masters?" Danny looked at me like I had just grown another head.

"They're the same person." It was now my turn to give Danny a funny look. "Wait, you didn't know? Why wouldn't he tell you?" He finally released my hand and I just stood there looking stupid.

"Well, he has been trying to manipulate me…" I mused, staring off into space. "But he's not doing a very good job. My manager was better than him. I can tell he wants me to do something for him-besides stalk some kid at Casper High-but I still can't figure out what it is. Can't be anything good if he's trying to con me."

"Did he say the name of the kid you were supposed to watch?" asked Sam, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah, some freshman named Daniel Fenton." Danny and Sam stiffened.

"That's me," whispered Danny.

"You?" I asked incredulously. Why would Vlad want me to shadow a scrawny little kid like this? "Why you? Why not someone else?" Danny just scowled at me.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he countered. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Whatever. I guess I'll see you in school. Sorry about tailing you, but I need to find out what he wants so I can screw it up. Dude's a nut." I turned and added over my shoulder, "Later." _Now, where can I find purple Converse?_

* * *

**Alrighty then! Sorry but that's all for now. It's shorter than I had hoped it to be, but I've been having difficulty with what I had originally written down. The story hasn't really chanced by much, but it's still enough for Danny and Sam to be suspicious.**

**Oh, by the way, does anyone want Tara to date Tucker as a cover? Because honestly, Tucker makes good cover. The fact that she's a model will get him to drool, so it just makes everything easier for her.**

**Tara: Wait, you want me to date him?  
****Suzi: Yep. You'll find out how cute and nice he is when you meet him next chapter.  
****Tara: I don't know… Are you sure you should ask the reviewers for something like this? I mean, aren't I supposed to decide my **_**own**_** fate?  
****Suzi: My dear Tara. How can you decide your own fate when you haven't even met him yet?  
****Tara: You know what? You just crossed the line! BOOT TO THE HEAD!  
****~Suzi gets a face full of high-heeled boot. Her form flickers to reveal Vlad Plasmius.~  
****Tara: :O ~gasps~ What did you do with Suzi?  
****real**** Suzi comes tumbling down the stairs, bound and gagged~  
****Vlad: Oopsies! I'll just take my leave and leave you two to the rabid reviewers!  
****~Tara releases Suzi from her bindings and helps her up~  
****Suzi: Okay then, that's one thing I don't EVER want to experience again. Also, the offer still stands for Tara to date Tucker.  
****Tara: WHAT? After what I just did for you, you're still going to go through with it?  
****Suzi: Duh! This story ****is**** for the readers. It's only fair that I give them a chance to decide what they want to read.  
****Tara: (****ノಠ_ಠ)****ノ┻━┻ ****Fine!**

**Alrighty then, here's a big thank you to my two signed reviews: Vielen Dank (that means 'Thank you very much' in German), ****PrennCooder ****and ****SilentStorm1999****!**

**Please Review! ^-^ 3**

**l  
l  
\/**


	4. School Sux

**Aargh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a procrastinator! I only **_**just**_** started typing this up last night. Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!  
Tara: You'd better be sorry! I can't believe you forgot about me for 2 weeks! TWO DAMN WEEKS!  
Suzi: (cringing) I said I was sorry! Besides, I didn't forget, I was writing down different scenarios of what would happen next!  
Tara: I'm still mad. But just get on with the story. You're getting me all antsy.  
Suzi: Okay, who would like to do the honors?  
Tucker: Oooh! Me! Me! ~ahem-hem~ ****ChopSuzi does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters associated with the show.****  
Suzi: Thanks Tuck. Also, this is where my story crosses with my friend WolfStar04's story, "Angel of Time." Her character is Isabella Works. Here's a link to the first chapter: http: / / www. fanfiction. net/s / 7961232/ 1/ Angel_of_Time Without the spaces of course. Alright, let's go!**

Limousines, despite what people think, are weird to sit in. I always hated them. Now was even worse because I was sitting on the sideways seat and trying to _not_ give Vlad the stink-eye. He looked extremely smug for a man who's dropping-off his new adoptive daughter at her new school.

_Obviously, something's got him happy and I'm slightly afraid to find out._ He was looking out the window when his eyes widened considerably.

"Stop the car!" he practically screamed. The limo's tires screeched and he hopped out, smashing his face up to a shop window in a rather undignified manner. Apparently, he was observing some kind of football trophy. He peeled away from the window after a woman about my age (with the same color of hair as Vlad's) exited the building and cleared her throat. Obviously embarrassed, Vlad looked at her and immediately straightened his suit to regain some of his lost dignity.

"I would appreciate it if you kept you hands and nose off the window please," she said, hands on her hips. Vlad looked surprised.

_Hmph, I already like this chic._

"Are you the owner of this shop?" he asked putting on airs. The girl nodded. "But you're just a young lady… A child," he said. I looked over to the girl again, and boy, was she mad!

"I am eighteen. And my name is Isabella… Call me Bella…" Dang, that girl can have quite a harsh tone. "And you are?"

"Vlad Masters, I am Mayor of this city… But I can see you didn't know that."

"No I didn't... I just moved here." I could tell she was trying not to deck him.

"Are you by chance a… Packers fan?" Vlad smirked. She shook her head.

"Nah… But my mom was… That trophy was one of her most prized belongings…" I saw the hungry look on his face as he looked at it again.

"How m-"

"Not for sale," she cut him off. He looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing and an angry look crossed his face before he smiled.

"Well then… I guess I stopped the car for nothing."

"Guess you did."

"See you around Miss-"

"Just call me Bella… I don't give last names to people I don't know very well," she said sauntering back into her store and slamming the door closed.

Vlad pouted as he climbed back into the limo. I would pay $6,000 for a picture of his face at that moment, but alas, I didn't have a camera. The rest of the ride was silent with Vlad sulking and me looking out the window at the wonders of Amity Park. And by wonders, I mean the one wonder: Fenton Works. It wouldn't even categorize as a wonder, just an eyesore, but I could tell there was something special about it. Especially with the word "Fenton" on it. Anything to do with that Danny kid _has_ to be interesting.

_Hmm, maybe I could stop by after school…_

The limousine abruptly stopped and Vlad put his happy face back on.

"Violet, dear," he said shooing me out of the car, "have a good first day at school!"

"Okay, Dad!" I said forcing a smile and appearing to be happy. As soon as the limo sped off I dropped the cheery act and turned to face the school. Everyone was staring. "What are you all looking at?" I growled. I already wasn't in the best of moods because Vlad wouldn't let me wear my new awesome boots, and when I tried to smuggle them in my bag, he caught me and placed them in a ghost-proof safe. _Ohh, how I loathe that man._ Everyone backed away from me as I strode up the stairs and made my way into the school. I spotted a teacher and politely asked her where the front office was. Apparently, she wasn't a teacher… she was Principal Ishiyama herself.

Once everything was in order and I had acquired a map of the school, I was off to my first class, chemistry. After introductions, I was seated next to a sixteen-year-old girl with long orange hair. It was only later I found out that she was Danny's older sister, Jazz. Go figure. The girl was smart as a whip too. I was sure that by the end of the block, she was getting suspicious of what I was, considering I was so uncomfortable. I was completely burning up! As soon as the bell rang, I sprinted out of there and into the ladies' room. Luckily, nobody was in there so I took off the ring and felt power radiating off of me. I felt sick, like I had the flu or something.

There was a fire in my chest and I needed to get rid of it, so I flew up and out through the roof. I closed my eyes and let it all out with a shriek. When I opened my eyes, I saw that everything on the roof was alight with black-violet fire and melting. Even the metal was looking kinda mushy. I felt a little better, but the heat was still there and I knew that if I wasn't careful, I could get someone seriously hurt. I headed to my second block and then third and so forth until lunch. I decided it would be best if I sat at an empty table, because people were still following me. Boy was I surprised when the least occupied table in the room had Danny, Sam, and a really cute African-American boy with a red beret sitting at it. I strode over and plopped down next to the cutie.

"Hey there," I said batting my eyelashes, "I'm Violet, what's your name?" He looked at me awestruck before replying with a confident air.

"The name's Foley. _Tucker Foley_. That's T.F. as in 'too fine.'" I actually blushed.

_OMG! He's the cutest nerd ever!_

"Funny _and_ cute. What a combo!" He looked taken aback. He obviously doesn't get that reaction a lot. Before he could recover, Danny leaned in and told him that I was the girl from the other day. Tucker's face fell, but I still smiled warmly. I hadn't lied when I said that he was funny and cute. Then Danny turned to me.

"And Violet, be careful around here, I was able to sense you when you walked into the room. Are you sure that thing is working right?" he said, pointing to the special ring on my finger.

"It should be," I murmured as I inspected it, twisting it around on my finger. "Oh and by the way," I added, nonchalantly inspecting my nails, "my name is Tara. Vlad just wants me to go by Violet because he doesn't want people barking up his tree about Tara Wilkins being alive." I looked back up from my nails. "I don't care if you call me Tara or Violet, but for the sake of the public, call me Violet." To put it bluntly, everyone was stunned, mostly Tucker.

"So, a super model was flirting with me?"

"I wasn't just flirting with you. I really do like you. So far, I can tell that you're nice, funny, cute, and charming. Honestly, I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet." Tucker just gaped at me. Sam was raising an eyebrow and Danny looked almost like he was constipated. Then out of nowhere, I heard a low beeping noise.

"What's that noise?" I asked. Danny paled.

"Valerie…"

Now all three freshmen were looking in the direction of a very shapely African-American girl who was slowly making her way towards me and holding some kind of device. I looked closer and noticed that it was the device that was blipping.

_Oh crap, it's a detector!_

She was nearly on top of me before she was distracted by Tucker's foot. Taking her oh-so-glorious faceplant as an escape route, I shot off outside so I could eat in relative safety. I would have to thank Tucker later for that distraction. I finally took a bite of my food and immediately spit it out, proceeding to scrape my tongue with the spork.

_Good god, are they __trying__ to kill us?_

That slop was so bad that it could probably kill a ghost, namely me. Good thing I don't need to eat.

_Apparently tomorrow I'm bringing my lunch._

I was interrupted from my musings as I noticed a mechanical-looking ghost heading for the cafeteria. It was Skulker, the one I'd seen Vlad talking with on several occasions. What was _he_ doing there? I obviously head back to the cafeteria to warn Danny, only to run right past him. _The little dude can be fast when he wants to be._ He dove behind some bushes and soon Danny Phantom could be seen fighting Skulker. I looked at the bushes and then at Phantom. Back at the bushes. Back at Phantom.

_Son of a b-_

I slapped my forehead for my stupidity_._

_That's__ why he's so special. Oh, Vlad, now you're never going to get the info that you want. This kid is obviously too good for you. Hmm, I guess he'll be getting false information._

I looked around at all the other students.

_These people must be pretty stupid for not figuring it out right away. Or maybe it's just because I'm out of town… Well, whatever. It looks like Danny's having some trouble. Probably because of Skulker's new upgrades-courtesy of Vlad Plasmius._

Since everyone was captivated by the ghost fight, I slunk off to an unpopulated area and removed my ring. A wave of heat emanated from my chest and I instantly felt nauseous again. Vlad had given me a new outfit for my regular form. In fact, I was wearing an outfit similar to his, only purple and minus the boots and gloves. Also, my cape was more of a cloak since it was hooded. When he wasn't looking, I had taken the liberty of cutting off the top part to give me a bit of a v-neck and then I flayed the sleeves. Funny, I looked kinda like a medieval witch.

Anyways, I pocketed the ring and threw up my hood before I took off to help Danny. Skulker was having fun with his new toys and he already had Danny in a net. He was about to toss Danny into another wall when I shot an ecto blast at his head, only what hit him wasn't an ecto blast, but a dark purple fireball. When the fire dissipated, half of his head was melted off. Apparently it wasn't a head, but a helmet. _Will the surprises never end?_

"What?" Skulker roared in astonishment. He twisted his mangled helm in my direction and his eyes narrowed in anger. "You! Who are you?" he demanded. I couldn't help it, I laughed. A very chilling laugh, might I add. Danny actually shivered.

"You mean you don't know?" I said in a condescending tone. Then I smiled. "Well, that's too bad, because you're about to be melted down by a nameless Witch!"

I lit my hand in black-violet ecto fire and laughed letting the fire spread to the rest of my body and then grow to dangerous proportions. I started with a low chuckle then it slowly escalated to a maniacal screech. Man, I was _good_ at being evil. Skulker just stood… uhh… floated there, stunned. I took my opening and lunged at him, engulfing his mechanical body in flame. He released the net and Danny immediately escaped. It was kinda funny how wherever I touched him, his suit melted. A little green blob ejected from the suit right before I smashed his helmet in. All that was left of his suit was a puddle of molten metal. I saw a flash of light and heard a sucking noise and turned to see Danny trap the green thing in a metal thermos.

"So," I said, "I'm guessing that the green blob of screaming goop was the real Skulker?" Danny just nodded, then he turned to me with a perplexed look.

"Who are you and why did you help me? Aren't you a ghost, too?"

"Aren't you?" I countered, smirking. He smiled before sinking into the ground. I took my cue to leave and invisibly flew back to a vacant bathroom, slid my ring back on, and walked out. Unfortunately, I hadn't noticed the urinals, so I was seen walking out of the boy's restroom by none other than an A-lister. The kid was buff, blond, and moderately tall for a freshman. He made a squealy noise and pointed at me.

"Girl!" he screamed. "In the boys' bathroom!" He then turned and ran screaming down the hall. Everyone in the vicinity looked at me as well and began to laugh. My mouth gaped in horror and my cheeks flushed. Then I felt the rage boiling within me.

"SHUT UP!" I roared. Everyone stopped and looked at me in shock. I broke into tears and fled. I entered the first door I saw and hunkered down. Apparently I had found a janitor's closet.

_Stop crying, stupid! You're not supposed to cry!_

_(That's right, if you cry, no one will love you.)_

_You shut up too!_

_(Why should I? You let me out, so I'm gunna talk all I want!)_

_Just go away…_

_(Alright I will, but only for a little while.)_

I finally calmed down enough to emerge from the closet and saw that nobody was there. Apparently, the bell had rung while I was bawling my eyes out. I made a face. I hate crying. I headed to a _girl's_ bathroom to clean up before heading to my last class of the day. Apparently, I had English with some fat guy named Lancer. For some reason, he was the only teacher whose name I actually remembered, which was surprising considering he was the most boring. Apparently, I was in an all-grade class because Danny was here too. Weird.

After school let out, I followed Danny home as I was instructed to do by Vlad. Sam was wary of my presence, Danny was indifferent, and Tucker was overjoyed. Especially since I was walking next to him. He was still flirting with me when we arrived at Fenton Works. I followed them inside and alarms immediately went off.

"GHOST DETECTED. GHOST DETECTED,' boomed a mechanical voice. A very large man in an orange HAZMAT suit and a slender woman in a teal one thundered down the stairs with ecto weapons.

"Crap." My shoulders slumped as I closed my eyes and braced for the inevitable blast to the head. Instead, I felt arms go around me and I opened my eyes to see Tucker holding on to me.

"No! She's not a ghost! She's just been exposed to ecto radiation!" he pleaded. Then Danny's sister jumped in front of me with her arms outspread.

"Yeah, she's just a normal person who may now be scarred for life thanks to you guys pointing guns at her!"

_Well, that was certainly unexpected._

Unfortunately, Mr. Orange decided to continue forward and try to suck me into some kind of vacuum cleaner. Instead, Jazz's hair got stuck in it. She made a face as if to say 'This did not just happen.'

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," I stated blandly. "I've heard about you guys. Shoot first and ask questions never?"

Mrs. Fenton smiled sheepishly. The vacuum was turned off and Jazz was furiously trying to free her hair. Tucker and I went over to help her while Mr. Fenton sulked.

"Thanks," I whispered in Jazz's ear.

She just grimaced and nodded, yanking at her long hair with little success. I motioned for her to stop and put a finger to my lips. She ceased ripping at her hair and watched with a knowing smile as I intangibly pulled her hair out of the appliance.

_I figured she knew. She's smarter than I give her credit for._

**(Line Break of AWESOMENESS!)**

I was watching the news at home with Vlad (Masters) after an exhausting evening at the Fenton house. A special news report came on regarding the results of the blood test from my autopsy.

"_And now we bring you exciting news!" _blabbed the peppy woman on the TV._ "We were able to ascertain the identity of the previously unknown father of the super model, Tara Wilkins, who was murdered forty-two days ago in front of the hunting lodge belonging to Vlad Masters."_

Vlad and I looked at each other and then back at the TV in anticipation.

"_The results state that Tara Wilkins was the daughter of…"_

My jaw dropped.

_No. Freaking. Way._

**MUAHAHAHAHAAAA! Evil cliffie of DOOM! You shall all find out in the next chapter of: **_**Rising Time**_**. I'll try and put it up as quickly as possible, but if I don't get any **_**REVIEWS**_**, then I might just get sidetracked and procrastinate for another few weeks. Sorry, your loss. So, for the sake of info, please **_**REVIEW**_**!**

**Tara: Of course, if you want to guess, be my guest.  
Suzi: Yeah! I wanna see if anyone is witty enough to figure it out, considering all the freaking hints I've dropped.  
Tara: Yeah, you have dropped a lot. In fact, you've dropped too many. Stop doing it!**

**By the way, This is as close as I could get to Tara's evil laugh... sorta: http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= L3ByzabwVMY.**

**Again, minus the spaces.  
**

**Please review!  
l  
l  
\/**


	5. Daddy?

**Hooray, I'm back! And if you didn't figure out who Tara's daddy is, you might be in for a huge shock. Or not… I don't know. I'm not good at these thingys.**

**Tara: Anyways, ****ChopSuzi does not own anything Danny Phantom related or based.**** Thank you. Now get on with it, Sue!  
Suzi: Okay, okay!  
Tara: That's what I thought.  
Suzi: **ಠ**_**ಠ

_No way, there's no way that's true! Oh wait, Mom artificially inseminated herself. Crap. So I guess it could be possible…_

I looked at the man next to me. He was just as stunned as I was.

"That sperm bank twenty years ago. I needed the money to pay for my hospital bills…" Vlad muttered.

_Oh God, no! I'm actually __related__ to this prick?_

Vlad turned to me, his face ashen. Simultaneously, we turned back to the screen.

"_You heard right folks!" _the reporter beamed._ "It has been confirmed by Janine Wilkins, the mother of Tara Wilkins, that Vladimir Masters was indeed the father. According to Janine, she and her husband at the time wanted a baby. The man was sadly sterile and they agreed on ordering from a sperm bank. Unfortunately, the man-whom Ms. Wilkins wishes to remain unnamed-was killed in a violent car accident two years later. Ms. Wilkins was unable to care for the child and little Tara was sent to a foster home. Not much else is known about Tara Wilkins except that after she graduated high school, she attained a job as a model and quickly rose to fame._

"_A few days before the murder, Tara went missing on her way home from work. She turned up at the front door of well renowned multi billionaire, Vladimir Masters, whom we now know to be her biological father. It is uncertain if she was knowledgeable of this fact, but we have reason to believe she was not and that it was, in fact, a coincidence. In other news…"_

I was stunned. It was frightening that they would release that much information on the news. Of course, considering that I was _dead_ made a rather large difference. I stood up and, with one last look at Vl- I mean Dad, I went to my bedroom.

**(LINE BREAK)**

The next day at school was horrifying. People were looking at me weird, almost as if they were trying to recognize me but couldn't quite figure it out.

_Well, what do you know, the glasses really __do__ work. Thank you Superman!_

I made sure to release the heat from my "core" before each class so I wouldn't have any… mishaps. Once it reached lunch time, I strolled over to Tucker with my amazing home lunch. I meant that sarcastically. All I had in there was a pb&j sandwich and a bottle of water. Fantastic, I got a bag-nasty. **((Those of you in the military know what I'm talking about))**

_Thanks Vlad. I guess tomorrow I'll be making my __own__ lunch, thank you very much._

I plopped down next to Tucker and opened my bag-nasty, consuming its contents. I looked up to find everyone at the table gawking at me. Irritated, I decided to go with a snarky remark.

"Okay, who died?"-I made a face-"Besides me."

"Nobody died," said Tucker slowly, "it's just that, you really _are_ Vlad's daughter. Don't you think that it's too much of a coincidence? I mean, the guy who finds you on his front porch-dying-then 'adopts' you and then turns out to be your real dad? Please tell me you're at least a little suspicious." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I'm suspicious. I'm also still in shock after finding out that that… _nut_ is my _dad_."

"He's more of a Fruitloop," Danny chuckled mirthlessly. I looked at him for a moment before a massive attack of the giggles set in. Everyone looked at me like I was off my rocker.

"That," I said in between breaths, "is awesome! He even has Froot Loops ™ in the kitchen cupboard!" At that, all four of us were laughing. Sam was laughing so hard that she fell off her seat, Tucker and I were clinging to each other and trying not to follow Sam's example, and Danny… well Danny was trying not to pee his pants. The laughter finally died down and Tucker and I realized we were still clutching each other. We broke apart, blushing profusely. The rest of lunch was a little awkward after that.

**(YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!)**

_Okay, you can do it Wilkins. Just ask __why__ you're shadowing the Fenton kid. You need to know because… uh… because otherwise you can't give him any of the information that he wants. Yeah, that works. Take a deep breath-not that it'll do anything-and exhale. _

_Alright, I can do this._

_(No, you can't.)_

_Yes, I can!_

_(No, you can't! You're too __weak__!)_

_Shut up! You don't know anything!_

_(I know everything. Like how I know you have a huge crush on that Tucker boy.)_

_N-no I don't! Get out of my head!_

_(Oh, but Tara, I can't do that. After all, I __am__ a part of you, and everyone knows you can't get rid of yourself… Or can you?)_

_Why are you doing this? Why torture me?_

_(Why? Because it's fun! Why else?)_

_Please, just stop. I have stuff to do._

_(Like what? Ask dear old Dad why he wants you to stalk a little kid? Hah! We both know you won't have the nerve to ask him. You'll just chicken-out anyways, like you always do. Why even try?)_

_Get out._

_(Tara, Tara, Tara… You can never get rid of me. You can repress me all you want, but I'll just keep coming back.)_

_Just go…_

_(See ya next time, kiddo.)_

I was jolted out of my internal discussion by Vlad calling my name.

"Tara? Tara dear, are you alright?" He almost sounded sincere, like he actually cared. He was even frowning.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm okay, just spaced out for a sec," I replied a little quickly. His frown deepened. Jeez, he was pretty convincing with the 'fatherly concern' shtick.

"Hey Vl-Dad?" I had to catch myself.

"Yes?"

"Why exactly did you want me to keep an eye on that Fenton kid?" Vlad hesitated before answering.

"I want you to watch him because I have a feeling that something is coming. Something big. He's a… special boy, but I'm afraid he won't be able to handle it alone."

_Wow, he was really laying it on thick. If I didn't know better, I'd actually believe that he really was deeply concerned for this kid._

"Oh, okay. Thanks Daddy." I almost gagged on the name.

_Ugh, calling him __Daddy __seems so wrong! But it needed to be done… for the good of the mission! Haha, I made a funny. Of course, I should probably tell Danny about this interesting development when I see him tomorrow._

_(Yes, you should.)_

_I thought I told you to go away!_

_(You didn't specify for how long. And no, __forever__ won't work.)_

_Aw, fudge muffins._

**Okay folks, I was up all last night trying to type this up and I'm totally wiped. Sorry it's so devastatingly short; I have writer's block and I'm trying to get over it.**

**Also, thank you starwarrior4ever, NinjaDino721, and Senside for commenting on my last chapter. You guys have no idea how much reviews help me stay focused on my story. So, hooray for motivation!**

**Furthermore, if anyone wants to help me get over my writer's block, I'm open to suggestions!**

**Tara: Okay, bye! ~pushes Suzi into her bedroom~**

**Review plz?**


	6. Date Night

**Heck yes! I've done it! I've updated twice in one week! Okay, well technically I didn't, but it's twice in six days and that's good enough for me!**

**Tara: Can we continue please? ~taps foot~  
Suzi: Right, sorry. ****I in no way own or claim to own Danny Phantom or anything affiliated with Danny Phantom. I am not a strikingly handsome middle-aged man named Butch Hartman.****  
Tara: Again, let's not drag this out, these people want to read.**

Well, I knew what needed to be done, but that didn't mean I was going to like it. I'd never actually asked a guy on a date before, and I think I'd be even more nervous asking Tucker. It needed to look to Vlad like I was sucking up to Danny by getting in with his friends. I also needed to let Danny know of the little problem Vlad told me about, just in case he wasn't kidding.

I entered the lunchroom with a heavy heart and a nervous twitch. I noticed Valerie watching me from across the room. Hurrying over to Tucker's side, I plopped down on the bench. I didn't have much time before Valerie made her way over here. Hastily, I launched into caonversation.

"Tucker, ummm…" I stalled, not knowing how to say it. "Well, uhh, would you, ummmm…" I decided it was now or never. "Would you go out with me?" Tucker's face was _priceless_.

"Hunhh?" he questioned through his food-stuffed mouth. At that moment, I believe his brain shut down for about five seconds.

"Tucker?" I called, waving a hand in front of his face. "Tucker are you okay?"

Tucker's brain finally rebooted and he hurriedly gulped down his current mouthful of food.

"Y-yes! I'll totally go out with you!" He bounced happily in his seat. "Oh my gosh! I just got asked out by a supermodel!" Then he stopped as a thought dawned on him. "You know, I thought _I_ would be the one asking _you_ out."

"I guess I beat ya," I responded laughing. My eyes flicked over to Valerie who was slowly approaching the table.

_Crap, I gotta hurry._

I turned to Danny, who was just as stunned as Tucker was only a moment before.

"Danny." He snapped out of his daze and his eyes immediately darted to mine. "Danny, there's something that I think is going to happen. I'm not sure what it is or when it's going to happen, but it's big. Just… be careful." I stood up and left the lunch room before Valerie reached the table, Tucker trailing behind me with his lunch. Once we were outside, we occupied one of the outside tables and chatted until the end of lunch. **((Sorry, I don't really know what couples do. I've never really had a boyfriend… or a girlfriend for that matter. Any insight would be helpful!))**

Flying home from school, I was hit with a very irritating majenta ecto-ray. It didn't really hurt, it just stung. I spun around to find a girl in a black and red biomechanical suit, riding on some kind of hover board and holding a smoking ecto-gun.

_Crap nuggets. That must be Valerie._

"You must be the Red Huntress I've heard so much about," I said admiringly. Good thing Vlad warned me about her. But why didn't her shots hurt that much? Meh, who cares, as long as they don't kill me.

"And just who are you?" she demanded.

"I," I said, indicating myself, "am the Violet Witch, but you can just call me Witch. I know you'll like it 'cuz it's an insult and a name all in one!" I clasped my hands in front of me and smiled in a 'cutesy' gesture.

Valerie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before her face contorted in rage. She aimed her blaster at me again and fired. I let it go through me intangibly and then I put up a slab of black-violet ecto-energy. She kept firing and I just adjusted my position to block it. Eventually I just got bored and put a dome of my energy around me.

"Are you done yet?" I said, yawning. "I have to be somewhere and I'm running late."

Of course, this only made her even angrier. She pulled out a small device and threw it at my shield. I watched as it flew in a perfect arc and landed on my shield, adhering to it.

"Is that a-"

Suddenly, the small adhesive device exploded, shattering my shield and throwing me onto the street below.

"Grenade," I finished with a groan. Her expression donned a devilish grin and she hovered down to me for the finishing blow.

"Say goodbye, ghost!" Her weapon whined as it charged again.

"Oh just shut up!"

I immediately put up another shield and after the shot was fired, I forced the shield outwards to push her away. She stumbled and fell off her hover board from the force, and while she was attempting to get back up, I left.

"Jeez! That girl is so annoying! How can anyone put up with that?" I fumed to Tucker.

"Well, I did at one time. And Danny actually dated her for a while," came his reply.

We were walking down the street from our first date. Chatting was surprisingly easy, considering I'd had a crush on the guy ever since I first met him.

"So," he asked, "What do you really look like? All Danny Sam and I know is what you used to look like, but what's the real you?" I passed him a nervous glance.

"You're not gunna like it. I look really scary. Heck-I don't even like how I look!"

"C'mon! It can't be that bad! Please?" he pleaded. His big puppy-dog eyes were getting to me.

"Fine, but you asked to see," I sighed. I pulled him aside and into an alley before I slowly pulled the ring off. He gasped.

"Wait, so it was you who helped Danny the other day?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. I don't like seeing people get hurt, especially after what happened to me…"

Tucker shifted uncomfortably. Nobody knew the specifics of how I died, but they knew it was horrific. Nobody knew and nobody ever will. I'd promised myself that I would never tell a soul about what that man did to me. _Ever_.

I placed the ring back on my finger and pulled him back out of the alley so we could continue on our way to his house. He wanted me to meet his parents. I okayed it with Vlad, so I would be spending the night at his house. **((In the guest bedroom, you pervs!))** We stood in front of his door in anticipation.

"So," he said, startling me, "are you ready to meet my parents?" I cast him a sideward glance.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay then! Let's go in!" Tucker pushed the door open and let me in before himself. I was met with a large dinner table. Across the table was a stairway leading to the second floor, to my right was a warm hearth with tribal masks adorning the walls. **((No, I'm not racist. I'm just reiterating what I saw of Tucker's home from the episode: Forever Phantom.))** Tucker's mother came bounding down the stairs and immediately enveloped me in a warm embrace. To say I was surprised was a vast understatement.

"You must be Violet!" she beamed, releasing me and looking me up and down. I nodded in response. "Tucker's told us so much about you!" She then rounded on her son, stifling him in a bear hug. "Tucker! You never told me she was so beautiful! Ohhh! I'm so proud of my baby boy!" I blushed.

"Mo-om! You're embarrassing me!" Tucker struggled in his mother's grasp and I couldn't help but giggle.

All went well as I helped set the dinner table. Soon, Mr. Foley returned home to see me helping in the kitchen. He looked at me, then turned to his son with a broad smile and gave him a hearty pat on the back. I was confused as to why they were so ecstatic about me until I realized that I was probably the first girl he's ever brought home. My cheeks quickly tinted red, gaining the attention of Tucker. He lumbered over and asked me straight out what was wrong. I answered in a hushed whisper.

"Am… Am I the first girl you ever dated?" His face immediately turned a darker shade of chocolate and he played with his thumbs.

"Maybe?" he replied sheepishly. I just laughed and hugged him.

**(Return of the line break!)**

Dinner was magnificent. It was an all meat course. The appetizer was some kind of hot wings and was followed up by a delectable smoked ham. After dinner, we all sat on the hearth and talked. Mainly about me and Tucker. I was able to get a question in here and there, but it was mostly me answering their questions. Unfortunately, they breached a sore spot in my past.

"You said that you were a model, why aren't you one now?" Mrs. Foley asked. I froze; I hadn't expected that question, so I came up with the answer that was the closest to the truth.

"A few months ago," I began shakily, "I was kidnapped by a stalker. After a couple of days I escaped and I haven't modeled sense." The Foleys' expressions were filled with concern. Mrs. Foley was crying. She came up to me and pulled me into a comforting hug. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I was enveloped in two more pairs of arms.

"I'm so sorry," Mrs. Foley whispered. I looked down at her with a sad smile.

"Don't be. What that man did, he will pay for dearly. If I ever see his ugly mug again I'll rip his conkers off!" I said with renewed vigor. Tucker and his father visibly winced.

_(Yes, and shove them down his throat.)_

I started. I hadn't expected to hear from _her_ today.

"I think I should get to bed now, you know?" I said nervously. I broke from the group hug and dashed to the spare room upstairs, leaving three confused Foleys in my wake.

After a good night's sleep, I said my goodbyes to the Foley family and made my way back home via flight. I was confronted by none other than Danny Phantom. I looked down to see that I was floating directly over Fenton Works.

_Crap._

"You again? Who are you really, and why did you help me before?" I sent him a condescending look.

"Are you really going to look a gift horse in the mouth? Look, if you really want to know, just ask one of your friends. Besides, you should be able to tell who I am by analyzing my ecto-signature." He just looked at me dumbly. I rolled my eyes. "Jeez are you always this thick? No wonder Tucker calls you clueless!" His eyes noticeably widened before his face hardened.

"How do you know about my friends?" he demanded. I face-palmed. Jeez he was stupid!

"Look, just ask Tucker about it, I'm sure he'll tell you." With that, I teleported to Vlad's home in a vortex of dark violet fire.

**Oh thank goodness! I'm finally finished! I was originally going to update yesterday, but I got held up. Sorry about that!**

**Tara: You better be. Do you know how long I was cooped up in that tiny little brain of yours?  
Suzi: Hey! My brain isn't tiny! In fact, I think it's rather large and squiggly.  
Tara: Says the person who's able to live **_**outside**_** of her own mind. I'm flippin trapped in here until you decide it's time to write about me!  
Suzi: Oh **_**boo hoo**_**! You're such a whiny person! Get over yourself!  
Tara: ~sniffle~ you didn't mean that did you?  
Suzi: Oh stop crying, I know I didn't hurt your feelings.  
Tara: Hah! But I almost fooled you right?  
Suzi: No.  
Tara: Fudge Bunnies.  
Suzi: You're getting more like your old man every day. ~snickers~  
Tara: ~gasps~ No!  
Suzi: Oh yes! Next thing you know, you'll be styling your hair in an evil "do" and sporting a beard!  
Tara: (,,#****ﾟ****Д****ﾟ****) Oh NO!  
Suzi: Muahahahahaaaaa! Now get back in my head!  
Tara: ~mumbles under her breath before teleporting~  
Suzi: That's what I thought, PUNK!**

**By the way, thank you starwarrior4ever, Animals are my Life, FireWolfHeart, and NinjaDino721.**

**Also, I plan on posting my next update by the end of next Friday.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Clockwork

**Sorry readers, but I'm gunna have to skip ahead a little. Not much really happens in this time and I really needed to move my story along. I also needed to catch up to WolfStar04 since we're making it together. Anyways, this story still has a long ways to go and I'm going to try to make the best of it. Wish me luck!**

**Tara: Die.  
Suzi: You don't count.**

**Edited: May 12, 2012**

* * *

_Dear Diary:_

_It's been months since I started dating Tucker. Danny never actually asked Tucker who I was, though he was still suspicious. He probably figured it out, considering he stopped hounding me in either form. Then again, he __is__ known for being clueless._

_I let Vlad know that I figured out he was Masters and he was shocked at first, but then he got over it; fast. He's been seeing that shop-owner girl. I think her name was Isabella or something. He'd been trying to get her to sell that trophy of hers, but then it mysteriously went missing. And by mysteriously, I mean that he totally jacked it. It's in his 'secret lab' at the moment. _

_A little while ago, Vlad threw a winter ball. I had to get a dress... I hate dresses. Anyways, I ended up in a slim lavender dress, hanging on Tucker's arm the entire time. I didn't want him out of my sight for a moment. Tucker wasn't overly enthusiastic about wearing a tux, but his mom got him in one. While we were dancing, I noticed Vlad dancing with Isabella. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that hugged her curves and she had exchanged her large-framed glasses for contact lenses. She was even wearing make up and had let her hair fall over her shoulders. I have to admit, she was beautiful and I think Vlad noticed too... even though he was wasted._

___Vlad's been visiting Isabella a lot now and I think he might have a thing for her. I have to admit, it's starting to freak me out. (Especially since she's my age. Can you say __Pedo__?) But, in all reality, she's making him a better person, so I guess I'm kinda for it._

_It's almost Christmas and Danny's been in a total funk. Tucker said it was something to do with his parents always fighting about whether Santa is real or not. Sucks for him._

_I started visiting Isabella's book store in my natural form every now and then. I don't think she noticed me. I met a really nice ghost there. He was an author and called himself Ghost Writer. How unoriginal. Hopefully he'll have a stroke of genius and think of a better name._

_Yesterday, I bumped into Valerie again. Jeez that girl gets on my nerves. Sometimes, I just want to punch her and the... other side of me wants to rip her throat out. This __thing_ _in my head is getting stronger and it's becoming harder to control it. Should I tell someone about it? I'm afraid of what would happen if I did, though. Would Danny and Sam still be my friends? Would Tucker still love me? I just don't know these things._

_Well, no matter the result, I'm prepared to get rid of it if it gets worse. That's all for tonight._

_-Tara_

I closed my diary and phased it back into my mattress. There are some things I don't want anyone to find, and that's one of them. I got myself comfortable for the two hours of sleep I'd be getting before patrolling the town. A lot of things have changed, but not all of them were good.

**(The Cake really ****isn't**** a lie! It's in my refrigerator!)**

It's kinda nice to fly at night. No Valeries to bug me and plenty of 'bad' ghosts to beat up. Skulker is pretty fun and I'm sure the last time Fright Knight saw me he pretty much shat his pants… or whatever it is he wears on his legs. The only ghost I come close to having trouble with is Ember, and that's only because she has a fire core like me.

Anyways, I was busy musing over my own thoughts when I slammed face-first into a wall. Or so I thought it was a wall. I looked up and into the face of a purple-hooded figure. He had a kind blue face with a scar running through one of his pupil-less red eyes and down onto his cheek, but what was most shocking of all was the clock set in his exposed torso. I backed up a bit before he addressed me.

"Tara," he said in a soothing baritone, "your friend Danny is in grave danger and you are required to help remove it."

"Who are you? And why should I listen to you?" I asked suspiciously.

"I am Clockwork, the Ghost of Time. You should know from Danny that you should listen to me."

"The Ghost of Time?" I scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Prove it."

"Very well. When you where nine years old, you accidentally hit your foster brother with a baseball at the batting cages. He was sent to the hospital for two months with a concussion. You still feel guilty for it to this day," he finished in a matter-of-fact tone. My jaw fell from unimaginable heights and hit the ground. I hastily redeemed myself before answering.

"Okay, I believe you," I said cooly. He chuckled before his countenance became serious once more.

"Now that I have your attention, I need you to come with me for a moment."

As he said this, a swirling blue portal opened behind him and he turned around and floated into it, with me right on his tail.

* * *

**Okay, I've been trying to push this out but I needed to do some explaining before anything else. Sorry for skipping ahead and sorry for this being so flipping short. Also, I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this. I've been having trouble writing my own story when I've been so caught up in the fanfics of others. I'm gunna try and cut back on the reading and focus on writing.**

**Also, I'm trying to keep in form with WolfStar04's DP fanfic.**

**Oh, yeah, PS: There will be fighting in the next chapter! I will illustrate it to my best ability.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and if you have suggestions, let me know!**


	8. Walker

**STOP! Before you read this chapter, go back one and read that! I messed up on the timeline so I had to fix it and re-upload it. VERY SORRY!**

* * *

I followed Clockwork through the swirling blue portal and on the other side, I saw a bunch of busted clocks all over the place. There were also a plethora of ghosts, many of which I'd fought. Clockwork halted in front of some kind of viewing screen and turned around to face me.

"I have summoned Danny and he will arrive here soon. I suggest you get comfortable, I have many things to explain." I just nodded and sat up on a rafter. That way I'd have a good view of everything without Danny noticing me… unless Clockwork made him aware of my presence.

Soon, Danny flew in and looked around, shocked at his surroundings. Tucker and Sam weren't far behind in some kind of hover-craft.

"Clockwork? ...What's going on?" he said, looking around him.

"Disaster that is what…" He said darkly. Danny just stared at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Clockwork turned to face him and held out a twisted piece of metal. Danny took it from him and examined it, finding the word Fenton on it. "Is this… A Fenton Thermos?" he asked. Clockwork nodded. "So what…" Clockwork stared at him for a long time without saying anything. "Wait is this THE Thermos?" Danny asked and Clockwork turned away. "You mean he is out there now? Where is he?"

_What does he mean by 'THE Thermos?'_

"He isn't in the Ghost zone if that is what you mean… All the ghosts who are out there now have come seeking shelter because their homes were destroyed… And now he has made his way into the human world… searching." Clockwork said.

He waved his hand in front of the viewing screen and it showed a scene of this café from across town. Danny stood next to him and watched everything play out.

"Searching… For what?" Danny asked at the sight of Isabella and Vlad crossing the street heading for the café.

"A time Ghost…" Clockwork said after another long pause.

Danny opened his mouth to ask what he meant but Clockwork started answering before he could make a sound.

"You already know it is possible for Ghosts to have children… If you remember Box Lunch… But did it ever occur to you that maybe we can have children with maybe… Humans?" Clockwork said not looking away from the image. Danny stared at him.

"Um… That is a eww." he finally said as he shuddered slightly. "But that doesn't tell me what you mean by another Time Ghost… I thought you were the only one… As in MASTER of Time…"

"That is because the Ghost I am speaking of is not a Master… Nor is she truly a Ghost… Nor is she like you… You who obtained his powers because of a lab accident… No… She was born naturally, flesh and bone; human with powers already engraved into her DNA. A Human ignorant of her namesake… Ignorant to the fact she has a minimal amount of control over time…" Clockwork finally fell silent… Danny intently watched as Vlad and Isabella laughed; enjoying each other's company.

_Oh crap, you have __got__ to be kidding me. Isabella is Clockwork's daughter? That's just wrong!_

" Isabella Works…" Danny mumbled to himself… "C.W….. ClockWork... Your C.W… Aren't you?... And that is your pocket watch." He pointed to the silver chain and watch around Isabella's neck. Clockwork remained silent for a while before he looked to Danny.

"Your job isn't to ask questions whose answer is obvious… Your job is to protect the one in danger and re-capture Dan Phantom." He sounded stressed.

"Look Clockwork I know what I need to do… But I have questions that need answering… I don't need to know anything about your love life so keep that to yourself… But I do need to know why my crazy alternate-reality-future-self is interested in her…" he snapped at Clockwork.

"Fine… You deserve that much at least… Yes… She is my child… But she doesn't know me and her mother kept her word and withheld the truth from her about me and allowed her to grow up an almost perfectly normal life… The reason Dan is looking for another Time Ghost is because he wishes to face you… Without me to interfere with his plans… That is why he searches for her… Not only because she is my child but because she holds enough power to unravel the whole time line and even… With enough force… Block me from intervening… But little does he know that if he does find her… She won't be able to do anything for him… She has never used her powers before and remains ignorant of their existence… And I wish to keep it that way." He said.

"Okay… And one last thing… How does he even know you have a kid?" Clockwork looked uncomfortable… "You told him didn't you." He looked away. "Let me guess you were lonely and started talking out loud about your child and about how proud you were of her right?" Danny said.

"You try living alone for a few thousand years and see how you like it." Clockwork growled in retaliation.

"Okay fine… I will go do my job and when I catch him AGAIN you better not lose him AGAIN when I return him."

At that, Danny hopped into the hover-craft with Tucker and Sam again and sped off to… wherever he goes. Clockwork approached me.

"Tara, I would request for you to keep a watchful eye out for Dan. And… would you also protect my daughter from any harm?" I smiled at him and agreed.

Since I didn't know how to get to Vlad's portal, I followed Danny's hover-craft… thingy. It disappeared into a portal and I followed it, landing in Danny's basement. I searched my pocket for my ring and lo and behold, I couldn't find it. I heard voices coming down the stairs and tried to find a place to hide, completely forgetting I could just go invisible and fly out of there.

"Ghost!" screamed a feminine voice. I whipped around and saw Mrs. Fenton pointing some kind of weird vacuum thingy at me.

"Daddy!" I screamed, as I was sucked into it.

"Did she just say 'daddy?'" I heard her mumble before she toted me upstairs. "Jack! I've captured a ghost!" she boasted to the oversized man.

"Quick, Maddie! Let's take it into the lab and rip it apart molecule by molecule!"

"No, Jack. Let's dissect it so we can make better weapons to fight them."

I shuddered in realization of my own doom. Then, I remembered my cell phone. Vlad gave it to me so I could call him in case of any trouble. Well, this is definitely trouble. I called him up and got his voice mail. So, after leaving a desperate message, I sat in the cramped space of the container awaiting my fate. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Umm… Hello?" I said through the device. Mrs. Fenton-still carrying me-stopped and I felt her lift the storage unit.

"What is it, Ghost?" she said coldly.

_Well, at least she's listening._

"Could you let me out please? I only left the Zone because I heard news about my dad. I promise I'll just go and see him and then I'll go back into the Ghost Zone! Please?" I pleaded, lying yet still telling the truth. She was silent for a moment, obviously contemplating my request.

"What is your father's name?" she demanded.

"Vlad Masters," I supplied. "Do you know him?"

"Jack! Come here! This ghost says it's Vlad's kid!"

"What? What's its name?" Bellowed the large man from a remote area of the house.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

_Should I tell her the truth? What if she tries to dissect me?_

"T-Tara… Tara Wilkins." I heard a gasp and for the next five minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton argued what to do with me. Finally, they came to a solution.

"Alright Tara, we'll escort you to see your father, but no funny business. We have ecto-weapons and we're not afraid to use them!" said Mrs. Fenton sternly. I was let out of the containment device and I stood in front of them with my hands clasped in front of me. I looked over at the machine and was confused at what I saw.

"I got sucked into a vacuum cleaner?" I asked incredulously. Mr. Fenton looked sheepish.

**(You just lost the game courtesy of ****Aurora Borealis 97****. Thanks a lot, meanie.)**

I walked in between Mr. and Mrs. Fenton on our way to Vlad's estate. I was handcuffed with ghost-proof cuffs so I wouldn't fly off. Mrs. Fenton was constantly asking questions about my powers and I answered to my best ability. I could tell that they were confused at how compliant I was. From what I had heard from Danny, they thought that all ghosts were evil. I guess it was my job to prove them wrong.

"So, what happened before you were found on Vlad's doorstep?" Mrs. Fenton asked. I immediately stopped walking. The Fentons, noticing my absence, stopped as well and turned to face me. I must have been a little more pale than usual because they stared at me with puzzled expressions.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "but that's something I'm still not ready to talk about." They were even more stumped than before.

As I was sulking, a random burst of ecto-blast hit me and I flew into a wall. The Fentons immediately went on alert and pulled out ecto weapons from seemingly obscure places. They were already firing upon the offending ghost as I pulled myself from the rubble. I looked up to find none other than Walker and Bullet glaring down at the Fentons. I ran up next to Mrs. Fenton and looked at her before I jumped into the air to defend them. I was still wearing the cuffs and was slightly hindered by them.

"Hey, Dopey!" I yelled to Walker. "Get away from them! They're exempt from your twisted jurisdiction!"

Bringing my arms up, I summoned ecto-fire into my palms and threw it at Bullet, knocking him out of the sky and I left him for the Fentons to play with. I blocked an attack from Walker with a black-violet shield before shooting up to confront him.

"I see you're already hand-cuffed," he said with a grin, "that just makes it easier to bring you in for breaking the rules."

"What rules could I possibly break out here in the human world?"

"Well, for one, you didn't register yourself in the Ghost Zone archives. All new ghosts need to register so I can arrest them more easily. And for two, I just don't like you."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed.

I didn't give him a chance to answer before I brought my arms up and slammed him down to the pavement. As I swooped down after him, I looked over to see how the ghost-hunting couple was holding up. Apparently, they already had Bullet in the beefed-up vacuum cleaner and were on their way to capture Walker as well.

I reached Walker and he was already getting back up, so I knocked him back down again with an ecto-beam. I placed a burning foot on his chest and stood over him. He just phased into the ground.

"Crap."

Before I knew it, I was flying face-first into a street pole.

"Okay. Now I'm mad," I said pulling myself back up and rubbing my nose. Those ghost cuffs were sapping too much of my energy; I needed to wrap this up _fast_.

I lunged at the warden and smashed my fists into his stomach, forcing him to double over in pain. I wasted no time in kneeing him in the face and flipping around to drop-kick him into the concrete, leaving a nice sized crater.

"Hurry up and catch him!" I yelled to the stunned Fentons. Mrs. Fenton snapped out of her daze and turned her high-powered appliance onto the downed ghost, successfully detaining it.

The danger gone, I fell to my knees in exhaustion. The Fentons approached me carefully, as though I would lash out at any moment.

"How did you do all that?" questioned Mrs. Fenton.

"Huh?" I asked intelligently.

"How did you access your powers with the inhibitor cuffs on?" she clarified. "They're supposed to suppress all ghost powers."

"I don't know?" Honestly, I really didn't know. I was as stumped as she was, of not more so. A sudden dizzy spell overtook me. "I think it's nappy-time, now," I slurred. "Nighty-night."

On that note, I promptly fell face-first into the asphalt, darkness embracing me.

* * *

**Okay, so how was that? Did I do a good job on the fight scene? Was this chapter **_**long**_** enough? In my opinion, no; it wasn't long enough.**

**Thank you ****FireWolfHeart, WolfStar04,**** and ****starwarrior4ever**** for reviewing on my last chapter.  
WolfStar04, I made sure I put in what I remembered from the story, but let me know if I missed anything.**

**Umm, by the way, I won't be updating for a little while because **_**someone**_** *coughDadcough* decided to hijack my laptop during the day. This will probably be going on for a couple weeks, but I have my DSi so I **_**will**_** be reading and reviewing other peoples' fanfics.**

**Please REVIEW! Press that **_**fabulous**_** blue button! I'll even give you ****muffins****!**

|  
\/


	9. Betrayal

**I AM ALIVE! I get the computer for the afternoon! :D**

**Tara: Congratulations, now hurry and type this up before your privileges get revoked.**

**Will do! Danny, will you do the honors?**

**Dany: Sure! ****ChopSuzi does not own anything related to Danny Phantom.**

**Thanks, man.**

**Danny: No prob!**

You know, waking up in weird places would normally creep someone out, but I think I've pretty much gotten over it in the last few months.

I awakened to a splitting headache and bright lights shining behind my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in a laboratory. Not just any laboratory either, it was the Fenton Lab, and I was lying on a cold, hard examination table.

_Crap, this does __not__ look good._

I tested my wrists and ankles and found them unrestrained. I heard the rustling of fabric behind me and froze. Slowly, I looked up and into the faces of the Fenton family. All four of them. The happy couple were looking at me in concern, Jazz was confused, and Danny was wearing a smug grin. His grin was obviously contagious since I was soon wearing it as well.

"Told ya it was right in front of your nose, I just wanted to see if you could figure it out on your own."

Now everyone except Danny was wearing looks of confusion, so I elaborated.

"I'm the girl that Danny may have mentioned from school. You might know me as Violet Masters. Plasmius found me in the Ghost Zone and brought me to Dad. I've been staying with him for over half a year." At this point, Danny was laughing at his family's dumbstruck faces. "I'm even in Jazz's first period." That made Jazz's expression shift from 'utterly lost' to 'duh' as she smacked her forehead.

I decided that then would be a good time to sit up. Apparently it wasn't, because I was immediately faced with two _very_ big guns. On the other end of those guns were Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

"You lied to us," spat Mrs. Fenton. I rolled my eyes.

"Not necessarily, I told _mostly_ the truth." I looked into her eyes. "I only fibbed a little so you wouldn't dissect me on… this table." I pointed to my current seat for emphasis.

Mrs. Fenton accepted it with narrowed eyes while Mr. Fenton put on a dopey grin and put his enormous gun back into who-knows-where in his HAZMAT suit. I looked at him for a moment before voicing my concern.

"Mr. Fenton?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you put that gun?"

"You don't want to know," he said, still grinning. Danny and Jazz looked horrified, while Mrs. Fenton relaxed and frowned at her husband. There was an awkward silence before I finally cleared my throat, pulling everyone's attention from Mr. Fenton and back on me.

"Umm, if you don't mind, can I go home? Dad's gunna be mad if I don't get back soon." The couple looked at each other before nodding.

"But we'll be keeping an eye on you from now-on…" Mrs. Fenton was still wary of me, though I couldn't blame her. I _had_ been lying through my teeth since I met them. See what lying does kids? Don't do it.

**(Line break)**

Ah, flying. I've grown to enjoy flying. It helps me clear my head.

_Mr. and Mrs. Fen-no, no. I gotta get it into my head to start calling them Jack and Maddie, that's what Mr.-I mean __Jack__ told me to call them. Ugh, this is gunna be super weird…_

_(Oh and don't forget they want you to come in regularly for __tests__!)_

_Oh, right. I almost forgot. Wait, am I talking to myself?_

_(Why yes, yes you are)_

_Great. I'm dead, a lab rat, and now I think I'm psychotic. Can my afterlife get any worse?_

_(Do you really want to know?)_

…_No._

_(That's what I thought.)_

_Okay, that's enough! You're grating on my nerves._

_(No, that would mean you still had a nervous system-which, by the way, ghosts supposedly don't have.)_

_You know what I mean! Just go away, I'm almost home._

I didn't receive a response from the voice in my head (jeez that sounds wrong), and landed before the front door. I reached for the handle but before I could even touch it, the door was thrown open and a confused Isabella stared at me. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I just stood there, hand still outstretched to grasp the now nonexistent handle.

"Who are you?" she asked. Of course, I was too shocked to respond. The next thing I knew, there was a pale hand waving in front of my face.

"Hello?" I blinked and stepped backwards.

"Uh… Um uhhh," I oh-so-intelligently said.

She still stared at me with those lonely ice-blue eyes of hers. I tried to answer her, I really did!

"I… Uh…" With my failure to create a coherent sentence, I was left with one option, _escape_.

I shook my head and dove into the cement of Vlad's stoop. I resurfaced back in my bedroom and invisibly searched the manor for Vlad. I found him in-where else-his study. Big surprise. The dude's _always_ in there… it's actually kinda creepy how he was staring off into space and brooding. I floated up to him and returned to visibility.

"Vlad?" He turned and looked at me in surprise.

"Tara! What are you doing here?" I shot him an incredulous look.

"What am _I_ doing here? No, more like what is _she_ doing here?" I pointed in the general direction of the entrance to the manor. He eyed me nonchalantly.

"She needed a place to stay, so I offered my humble abode." I snorted.

"Humble? Okay, whatever. Just so you know, I was captured by the Fentons and they almost experimented on me." He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed. As I made my way to the door, I shot over my shoulder, "Oh, and I lost the ring you gave me."

I didn't miss the priceless look on his face as I shut the door behind me.

**(Line Break)**

It was finally Christmas and since I got my holo-ring replaced, I was able to attend… for the most part. Vlad wanted to keep Isabella from seeing me and for the most part, I avoided her, but that didn't stop me from conversing with the Fentons.

"So, are you coming in for a couple tests tomorrow?" probed Maddie.

"Yes," I sighed. Danny looked at me sympathetically. Surprisingly, Jack noticed my reluctance and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's like a routine doctor's check-up," he comforted.

"Really?"

"Yup!" Back to his normal goofy grin, he sauntered over to the buffet table and started piling food on a plate. I was so consumed in watching the Fenton family interact that I didn't notice Vlad standing next to me. I jumped at his sudden voice.

"So, Violet. Are you enjoying your Christmas?" He was using my fake name. That meant someone was watching.

"Yeah, Dad. I really like the Fentons, especially Jack," I goaded. It was true, but he didn't have to know that. He sniffed and walked away, turning his attention back to his alcohol and downing it in one gulp. I could smell the Vodka from here and it disgusted me. I hate the smell of alcohol, mostly the heavy liquors, so when I see someone drinking, I try to get rid of it. Fortunately, Isabella was on the ball and got him away from it. I'm starting to like her a lot more.

I left halfway through the party to go visit Tucker. He was running around sporting a hat with a sprig of mistletoe attached to the front of it. I looked through the window before knocking and witnessed something that I will never be able to un-see.

Tucker was passionately kissing Valerie Grey, one of our classmates.

_No, I'm just not seeing things right. He's got mistletoe on his hat and it's just a tradition._

_(Take a better look, hun. That's a lot more than a peck on the cheek.)_

"Tucker…" I cried softly, "how could you?"

_(How could he? How could he not? He's been after that chic since before you died! It was only a matter of time.)_

_I know, but…_

_(But what? He could have at least broken-up with you before he did this? That's not how guys work… well, maybe some guys anyways.)_

_For once, I'm glad you're in my head._

Just before I left the window, Valerie's eyes locked onto me and visibly widened. I turned away from the window and fled before she could alert Tucker. My first relationship and this is how it dies. Fan-flipping-tastic. I turned invisible before flying back home.

**Well, that's a wrap for now. Thanks to those who reviewed on my last chapter… wait, nobody did except one anonymous reviewer. Well, thank you "lol" for your review.**

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short.**

**Extra note: this was originally going to be posted on Wednesday the thirtieth. Unfortunately, my dad found that certain moment to be the perfect time to slam my laptop shut and hijack it for an extra week. So, here you are. I hope you enjoyed this morbidly short chapter.**


	10. SHOES! 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own anything except my very boring storyline.(yes, I _do_ know it's boring, I'm working on it.)**

**Now to answer reviews!**

**FireWolfHeart: Yes, _very_ bad Tucker. Of course, it's not all Tucker's fault. There's a little fault on Valerie as well.**

**Kage Kitsune 14: Yeah, Tucker is a bit thick-headed. Of course, I'm going to be shipping Tucker/Valerie, so it's progress.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Tara/Violet POV

I saw Valerie at the mall the next day and decided it was best to talk to her. I just hoped that her sensors wouldn't go off when I got near her. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened.

Valerie POV

I was just walking through the mall to pass the time before school started back up again when my proximity alarm sounded. I looked around frantically before my eyes fell on Violet, making her way towards me with determination etched in her features.

I had learned a while ago from the Fentons that her setting-off my ghost alarm was a side effect of ecto-contamination. Poor girl. She must have been tripping all of the Fentons' alarms around town.

I half expected her to start yelling at me about stealing her boyfriend, but what she actually said threw me for a loop.

"Valerie, I know I should be totally mad about what happened… but I'm not."

_What? Did she just tell me she's _not_ mad at me for making-out with her boyfriend? She's got to be kidding me. Am I being 'Punked?'_

I must have looked seriously confused because she went on to explain.

"I mean… I… Okay, I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him and… and he just doesn't look at me like that."

At that point, I was pretty sure my eyeballs were ready to fall out of their sockets at any moment. And she _still_ kept talking.

"Anyways, I still want to be platonic friends with Tucker and-hopefully-we could be friends too."

"Are you saying that you don't care that I smooched your (now ex-) boyfriend, want me to date him instead, and you want everyone to be buddies?" Tara hesitated before nodding.

"Pretty much."

_There's something seriously wrong with this chic. Either that, or Vlad's gotten to her head…_

Tara/Violet POV

Valerie stared at me a moment before answering.

"Okay," she said in a nonchalant manner, though it was obvious that she was suspicious of my attitude. Of course, there were other reasons that I _couldn't_ voice to her. For example, the fact that I was dead and Tucker was alive. It would never work out. Obviously, it worked with Clockwork because the mother was still alive. Since I wasn't, I wouldn't chance it. I didn't think ghost women could even have kids anyways…

"Hey Violet, are you okay?"

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Valerie's sudden voice. I focused on her face to find it filled with concern.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking about… stuff," I said nervously. "Okay, well I gotta go." Before she could protest, I had already sprinted off to the bathroom.

**(Line Break)**

I was flying home before I remembered that today was my first Fenton Check-Up. I shuddered, thinking of what kind of things they were going to do to me. I quickly changed course and shot off to Fenton Works.

I touched down behind the bizarre structure and to replace my ring and walked around to the front. I knocked on the door and braced myself for the inevitable ecto-gun in my face, but none came. Jack uncharacteristically opened the door in a civil manner and ushered me inside. I stepped in cautiously and turned to face him.

"Okay," I said slowly, "I'm going to take off the holo-ring. Please do NOT shoot me." He nodded, his jaw set, and I held eye-contact while I slowly removed my ring and placed it in my pocket. He twitched slightly when my image flickered, but otherwise stayed calm. He then brushed past me and I followed him down to the lab where Maddie was waiting with "doctor's office" tools.

I hesitated on the last step until Maddie gave me a reassuring smile. She motioned me to the exam table and I apprehensively sat on it. Suddenly, something cold and hard was shoved into my ear, causing me to cry out in surprise. I tried to pull away but Maddie held my head still until I heard a beeping noise. Then I realized just what was in my ear, a cochlear thermometer. I heard faint laughter behind me and knew that Jack was getting a kick out of my reactions.

The rest of the check-up went with out with a hitch. I discovered that I weighed about twenty pounds and my average internal temperature was approximately fifteen degrees Fahrenheit. We also discovered that some other cool things like, ghosts _do_ have internal organs and bone structure. I also have a nervous system and emotions. That's right people, _emotions_. Who knew? Yeah, I knew.

_(Ha! In your __faces__ 'Ghostbusters'!)_

_You do realize that the Ghostbusters aren't real, right?_

_(Yes?)_

…_You didn't know, did you?_

_(Of course I knew! I-I… No…)_

I smiled smugly at the voice's idiocy, then I realized that the voice was a part of me and I face-palmed. Apparently my subconscious wants to believe in fictional characters. I opened my eyes to find the Fentons staring at me with bewildered expressions.

"I was… talking to my… subconscious," I explained, blushing furiously.

**(Line Break)**

On my way home, I spotted Vlad's vultures. They were perched atop Casper High and I decided to mess with them. I quietly approached, grinning like an idiot, and slipped into invisibility. I couched behind them in preparation and stopped to listen in on their conversation.

"Zis is a bad idea," murmured Vulture 1.

"Ov course it is, but ve have to do it," snapped Vulture 2.

_Have to do it? Have to do __what__?_

Apparently, I said that out loud and the vultures freaked out and flew off.

"Augh! English Toffee!" I growled. I needed to find out what Vlad was planning again, or we'd all be in trouble.

There was a noise behind me and I spun around to find Vlad in his ghost form, chuckling.

"Why are you so happy?" I snapped.

"Well for one, dear daughter of mine, you have no idea what I have planned!"

I growled at him and took-off towards home. He followed me at a distance and I would look back at him every now and then to see if he was still there. After I went to my room and he was in his study, I decided to call the one person who was the most important to me. I shakily picked up the phone and dialed the number I knew by heart.

"_Hello?"_ said a painfully familiar voice.

"Hi Mom," I said, trying to compose myself.

"_Tara? Is that really you?"_ she asked, her voice shaky.

"Yeah Mom, it's me…"

"_Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I thought you were dead!"_

"That's kind of right…" I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I really wanted her to know.

"What do you mean? How can I be right if you're talking to me right now? Is this some kind of joke? Where have you been? Why haven't you called?" She sounded mad. Oh man, how was I going to explain this now?

"Mom, you need to listen to me. You need to know that I did die. I'm not alive anymore I'm – I'm a ghost now, Mom. I was too afraid to tell you until now. I'm just calling to let you know… that I love you. And I hope to see you again after this." Oh sugar cookies, now I was crying. Or at least… I think was crying. There was glowing green ectoplasm leaking out of my eyes. Friggin' _weird._ What is wrong with the biology of ghosts?

I quickly hung up before she could ask any more questions or hear me crying. Have I mentioned how much I hate crying?

**(Line Break)**

With determination I strode up to Sam's house and knocked on the door. Her mother Pamela answered the door and inspected my outfit. Fortunately, I had the foresight to wear one of the dresses Vlad got me. It was pink. I hate pink. Apparently I passed her inspection because her expression brightened into a smile.

"Yes? Who are you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm Violet Masters. Is Sam home?"

Her cheerful demeanor immediately dissolved into irritation.

"Oh. You're here for Samantha." She turned her head and shouted into the house, "Sammykins! One of your little friends are here to see you!"

I heard the thumping of heavy footwear down stairs and then a loud _thud_. She must have jumped the last few steps. Sam jumped into the doorway and smiled gleefully.

"Hey, Dann-" She stopped and looked at me. "Oh, Violet, hi. What are you doing here?" Sam walked out of the mansion and her mother closed the door behind her.

"Okay, don't freak out, but I need your help."

"Doing what? You're the one with the ghost powers," she spat. I twiddled my thumbs a bit.

"Remember those boots I bought the day I met you guys?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, did you ever notice I never _wore_ them?" Her eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"Yeah, but I just thought it was because you were rich and got bored with them."

"What? NO! Vlad took them and locked them away in a ghost-proof safe!" At my outburst, Sam chuckled.

"Okay, so why didn't you go to Tucker?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, right. Well what could I possibly do to help? I'm not a code breaker," she said hotly.

"I know the code, I just need someone else to get them for me. I just can't touch the darn thing."

"Oh alright, I'm in. Now I just have one more question before we go."

"What?"

"What's up with the pink dress?"

"…I wanted to give a good first impression to your parents. And before you say another word, I _hate_ pink. With a passion."

"Good enough for me. Now let's go get those boots!"

**(Cue Mission Impossible music)**

"Okay, the combination is sixteen, twenty-three, nine," I whispered to my partner in shoe liberation. Sam nodded and got to work while I kept an eye out for dear old Dad. So far so good. I heard a click and turned around.

"Got it!" Sam said quietly and pulled them out to show me. They were as beautiful as the day I bought them.

"Alright let's go before he finds us!" Sam's eyes averted to somewhere behind my right shoulder and her face paled.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" Sam nodded and I hurriedly grabbed her and flew her up through the roof.

"Get back here young lady!" Vlad roared, slowly gaining on us.

"Go faster!" Sam screamed.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

Suddenly, I felt a kind of _release_ and I found myself heading into a brick wall. I made us both intangible before we hit and I skidded to a stop in midair.

"What was that?" Sam demanded.

"I think… I think I just teleported," I said in confusion. Sam was silent for a moment before breaking into a wide grin.

"Awesome! Maybe you can teach Danny!"

"Sure," I said, "as soon as I figure out how _I_ did it!" At this, Sam was silent.

"Now, let's go and get you home… Unless you want to go somewhere else?" I said, looking at Sam with an eyebrow raised. The smile returned to her face and she answered in the affirmative.

"Hot Topic?" she asked.

"Hot Topic," I confirmed.

**(Line Break)**

After hours of shopping in my newly recovered boots, I finally dropped off Sam at her parents' house and made my way home. As soon as I got to my bedroom, I dropped my bags and flopped forward onto my bed. I was just about to drift off to sleep when I heard the swishing of clothing.

"Don't even think about it," I mumbled, my face in my pillow.

Vlad, whom was attempting to remove my footwear from my person, froze with his hands outstretched.

"Peanut brittle!" he cursed and phased back through the wall.

I grinned into my pillow. Today was a very good day.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to do this. I've been getting ready to move, and it's hard to focus on this while my family keeps distracting me.**

**Anywhoo, thank you reviewers! You make me happy! I _will_ try and update more often in my new home, but I'll have to go to an internet cafe(or something) to upload.**

**Reivews make me happy! So please leave them!**


	11. I'm gonna die! AGAIN!

**Let's answer reviews!**

**starwarrior4ever: Hey, don't diss the imagination! It makes everything better!  
**

**Hmmm, it seems you were the only reviewer, Starwarrior. Thank you for your reivew! And all your other ones too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Butch Hartman.** Of course, that doesn't mean I don't _want_ to. ;)

**Anyways, I'm typing this up while I'm on an airplane. :D Yay! Technology!**

* * *

**Tara POV; Around 11:00 AM.**

It's been months since Clockwork warned us of Dark Dan and we're all getting anxious about the upcoming fight. Tucker and I have patched things up as friends and are currently spying on Izzy(Isabella) from across the street. We're still slightly awkward with each other, but we're working together for the greater good.

Anyways, so Tuck and I are just sitting here in the bushes, watching Isabella restock her shelves. I can easily make out Vlad lurking in the shadows, watching. Her glasses slide down her nose-again-and she trips, only for Vlad to lunge from his shady corner and catch her around the waist. He whispers something into her ear and she reacts negatively.

"Dude, what did he say to make her so mad?" I ponder aloud.

"I don't know, but now _Vlad_ looks pissed," replies Tucker to my rhetorical question.

We watch as Vlad takes two heavy strides towards Izzy and gets in her face. He's screaming now. He grabs her petite wrist and I'm about to jump in when the situation diffuses itself. Vlad just stomps off, his expression slightly broken.

"Uh oh," I said, turning to Tucker.

"He's not gunna help, is he?" Tucker asks in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Nope. He's just too stubborn for his own good."

Tucker sighs and turns back to watching Isabella. Izzy trips again. Jeez, she really is too clumsy for her own good.

* * *

**Still Tara POV; Late evening**

I'm sitting in a tree in the park, waiting for the most evil being in existence to show up and pound us to dust. Yeah, I never thought I'd be doing something like this. Of course, I never thought I'd be a ghost in the first place, so I think the things I do have just lost their shock-value by now. Heh, who'da thunk? I'm pulled out of my musings at the sound of a familiar voice.

"…Timothy?" It was Isabella. Crap! I can't let her see me! I quickly turn invisible in my tree and eavesdrop on Clockwork's conversation.

"Isaaa.a.a Mrs. Works… It is splendid to see you again… But what are you doing out here?" stutters out the almighty Time Ghost. I snicker from my perch. He sounds a tad high-strung.

"I… I just had to get out of my place… A very quick walk seemed to be a good idea," she replies in a soft voice. Of course her voice is normally soft, so why am I noting this?

Clockwork turns his face from her and mutters something. I can't catch it because I'm, you know, in a friggin_ tree._

"Timothy… Can I ask you something?" Isabella asks. Clockwork just blankly stares at her. Probably trying to send her a telepathic message to _go away_. She continues anyway. "Have you ever had anything strange happen to you? I mean something that you couldn't explain, and it scared you to the point that you distance yourself from a person that…. That you cared very much for?" Uh oh, she's talking about Vlad. I _knew_ it! Isabella pulls her knees up and hugs her legs. Clockwork, being Clockwork, sits stoically while he thinks.

"I believe the answer to your question… Is yes…. And no." I must have looked confused because he continued to explain. "I have a very important job you see.. And this job keeps me very busy every day, all the time… Well one day while working I spotted a woman who took my heart away right there and I… Well you can say I 'dropped everything' just to meet her… From there I seemed to ignore my responsibilities more and more… We fell in love… Had a child… But… My job is one that you can't just drop for long periods of time and I can never quit this job… Not to mention the woman I loved knew and understood who I was and what I did… So in the end I had to leave them and she let me go… I haven't seen them since." I've never seen this side of Clockwork before. He's always just so emotionless.

"Anyways… Mrs. Works what I am trying to say is that if there is someone that you really care for, then you must do your best to be with them if you can… You should only, as you said, 'distance' yourself if you really must." At this, Clockwork seemed almost broken. Poor guy. It must be hard to be indifferent to everything all the time.

Without warning, Isabella hugs Clockwork. She _hugs_ him! Then she gets up and rushes away, bumping into this totally hot dude. I think I might fall out of this tree he's so attractive. He has long raven hair tied back into a ponytail, a goatee, and the musculature of a quarterback.

"So good to see you Clockwork… Taking an interest in the little book keeper now?" he says. Wait, he just called him _Clockwork_. Is this the guy? He spins around and _changes, _like Danny does, while charging up an ecto-blast. Cheese Doodles, it _is_ him. Danny throws one in his face before he could release it.

I leap into action and rush at the evil hunk of muscle. Everyone joins in and we charge him. Unfortunately, we're no match for him. We need Vlad. I contemplate calling him, but then ditch the idea. If he wants to be a jerk, let him. I hear Clockwork yell something at Danny.

"This isn't as easy as it looks!" Danny snapped at him. He was currently crawling out of a ditch caused by Dan throwing him to the ground. I attempt to send some fireballs at him but he just turns into a green cloud and they go right through him.

"How the heck did he do that?" I screech. This guy is just _way _too powerful… it makes him even more attractive. _No! Bad Tara! Stop thinking like that!_

I figure it's time to call dear old Daddy. I whip out my cell phone and scroll through my contacts list, selecting his number and waiting for him to pick up. I didn't have to wait long.

_"What!"_ he roars into the phone.

"We need help!"

_"I am busy Tara creating a new invention and I can't ju-"_ he starts, but I cut him off.

"I DON'T CARE! This is more important, and we are going to lose if you don't get over here right now!" I scream.

_"And why should I! She obviously doesn't want me around, and she said for me to go back to whatever I was doing before I met her, and that is exactly what I am doing at this very moment!"_ Ooh, he is _really_ pushing my buttons.

"Listen here 'Plasmius' I don't give a darn about that! If you care like I think you do, then get down here rig-" Danny is thrown into me and I drop my phone. It falls to the ground and shatters.

"FUDGE BUCKETS!" I shriek. I am _so_ mad right now. I look over at hot stuff, pounding Danny's face into the pavement. _Awesome. Hello misplaced aggression._ I lunge at the evil douche, my hands aflame, and he just backhands me into a tree. Ow. I take a deep breath and analyze the situation.

Oh my gosh... We're all gonna die.

* * *

**Well, there you go readers! Sorry for the short chapter **_**and**_** cliffhanger, but I need to confer with my counterpart so we can figure out what happens next.**

**Isabella Works belongs to ****Wolfstar04****.**

**Tara Wilkins-Masters belongs to me.**

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, **_**not me**_**.**


	12. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay, I'm sorry to say that this story is going to be on hiatus until my friend and I are able to come up with the rest of the story. (she keeps changing it on me ಠ_ಠ)

We have already plotted out a sequel, but haven't gotten to the specifics of this story yet.

Again, I'm so so sorry.


End file.
